Spiky Rose and Silky Lili
by pandabear20000
Summary: Hina's fate is twisted and turned for doing in what she believed, will Gaara and Hina love eachother? Or will Gaara use her as his test subject and give her the never ending nightmare. R&R ENJOY MINNA! It gets more dark so dont be dissapointed by the first chapter.


I'm not so good with discriptions but these {} mean that someone's thinking, just saying to clear up any misunderstandings and also, im taking off where naruto shippuden just started but im not sticking to the story so much, just pointing out that they aren't kids. Thanks R&R! ENJOY MINNA! =^~^=

He roamed he sandy beach with his emotionless expression.

{I cant believe this happened...no one asked that dumb ass dad to do anything, he doesn't even have the right to tell me what to do! I do what i want, when I want and as I please! I am not going to accept that haired pink thing as my finance}

Gaara mumbled his insults as he watched the purple sunset scan the beach as it faded away. The sound of waves clashing against his empty heart soothed it and calmed him down, he took off his shoes and soaked his feet in salty warm water and walked along the shore looking into the sea wondering how it can soother another's heart, almost like its alive. Tears poured down his face. "If there's a god up there" he looked up saying "why was I born into this world? What did I ever do?"

As he stared into the sky he didn't notice a blue haired ninja cut through the air as she jumped from above the tree beside him, then tapped his shoulder. "S-sorry to bother you but a-are you alright?" she asked with a slight worry and shiver in her voice.

Hinata's POV

The warm wing brushed through his hair, I'm not sure why I was so amused to just stare at it, and maybe it was a beautiful color? I've never seen someone have red hair before...it's pretty. Almost tempting to brush my hand through it.. as he stood there looking into the sky. I patted his shoulder twice but there was no reply...weird, maybe he's ignoring me? Well that's a little rude...I'm just trying to help

She reached for his shoulder but a patch of sand caught her hand before she could lay a finger on him. He looked at her with bloodshot eyes after wiping away the tears. "Who are you and what do you need?!" He said it almost yelling. Then scanned her body that was wearing a black ninja outfit and an ANBU mask tied to her belt along with shurikens and other weapons. "wh-what are you doing?" shrieked hina in surprise.

"Don't you dare make me repeat myself twice!" he looked at her light blue eyes and froze, he just stared, it reminded him of the ocean. She reached in her back pouch to grab a kunai but he caught her hand as he was still staring into her eyes.

"I-I'm an ANBU from the leaf village!" She said wanting to back off but was held tightly in place.

He laughed, "ahahah! ANBU aren't suppose to show their face yet I know who you are now"

She stared at him blankly and after a moment she realized that her mask wasn't even on her face.

"I'm s-sorry! I forgot to out it on..." She mumbles

"Wow...you even apologize for it? That's just pathetic" he chuckled as he let go of her. {she must be from the Hyuga clan, or so I think looking at her eyes...what an annoying clan} he though to himself.

"I am Gaara! Gaara of the desert and you are on my territory...get out of here" he demanded

"B-but you looked sad..." She mumbled and he gave her the deadly Shukaku stare as she ran back to her team.

"Can't even have a god damn moment for myself! I'm going back..!" Huffing and puffing Gaara came home, only to find his father signing a contract with Sakura, at this moment Gaara completely snapped.

"GET OUT! I hate you!" He was ready to unleash Shukaku as he stared at Sakura.

"It's not my choice! Calm your shit Gaara!" She yelled back at him.

"OH! BUT IT IS! You stupid slut!" He barked at her.

"Just shut up...it's better this way plus I'm the student of the Hokage your father can't say no" she smirked.

"Why you little bitch..." He was interrupted by his dad

"Gaara we had this conversation three times already! And shush we have guests!" Gaara's dad scolded him.

The doorbell rang to their huge sand mansion and Hina along with her family and brother Neji came in, both Gaara and Hina stared at each other surprised as Gaara's dad led them to the dining room where all three families met. (Hinata's, Sakura's and Gaara's) Sakura yawned and stared at her pink nails without giving a shit whatsoever about the marriage being discussed by the three families, Hina got up.

"E-excuse me, I'll be right back" she ran out of the room, and was finally left to her own thoughts as she walked down the huge hallway with a big red carpet.

"It sure is quiet around here" she yawned too, she was exhausted.

Hina walked in the first nearby room after being lost in the huge mansion and laid on the huge king sized bed in the dark, the room had a soft smell of roses, the smell was dim and it felt as the room was rarely visited, after a moment of closing her eyes she felt someone behind her.

Gaara stared at her furiously, "what the fucking hell are you doing in my room?!"

She was tired to the point where she completely ignored his yelling, she knew Gaara never had any parental love and that his mother died after giving birth. She rolled on her other side and reached her hand out to him. Memories flashed in his head how his mother did the same reaching for her baby to hold it one last time before death, why would he remember it now? Without thinking he took the hand and was pulled down extremely fast, she hugged him sleepily.

"I'm sorry about your m-mother, and a-about before too, I didn't mean to u-upset you..." She mumbled and fell asleep.

"Stupid...I wasn't upset because of you..." He whispered.

He buried his face in her chest to hide his tears! The once angry Gaara was becoming more softer! a little gentler yet the hole in his heart and anger ran through his veins. {Just this once...just once I'll allow this woman to do what she wants..} He felt the warmth of her body and tried to pretend it's his mother, he wrapped himself around her like a kid and fell asleep.


End file.
